


수라(修羅)

by dog_gae



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:18:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dog_gae/pseuds/dog_gae





	수라(修羅)

눈을 감으면 울음소리가 들렸다. 눈을 뜨고 있을때보다 선명해지는 날선 감각에서는 벽 너머 유폐된 자의 흐느낌이 춤을 추듯 걸려있다. 그 자는 농지가 불에 탈 때에도 울고, 벽을 타고 오르던 내부군의 몸이 반으로 쪼개져도 울고, 도망치던 병사의 목이 잘려 나갈때에도 울었다. 늑대는 아시나 어디에 있든 천수각 상층에 갇힌 자의 울음소리를 들을 수 있었다. 귀를 찢을듯이 큰 소리였다면 돌아보았을텐데 울음소리는 항상 나비의 날개짓 소리처럼 작고 연약했다. 유폐된 자는 오로지 흐느낌으로만 세상과 대화하려 했다. 그를 불타 사라지고 있는 세상과 유일하게 이어주고 있는 것은 우습게도 그를 유폐시킨 자였다. 늑대는 그를 안전한 곳에 모셨다. 창문도 출입문도 없는 곳은 누구도 침입할 수 없을 것이다. 기절한 그를 숨겨진 방 안 쪽에 넣고 벽을 새로 막았다. 그가 나오려면 벽을 부수는 방법 밖엔 없지만 체술을 익힌 적이 없는 고운 손으로는 불가능할 것이다. 늑대는 이따금 그 벽 앞에 선다. 그로써 그는 그가 지켜야 할 존재를 완벽하게 적의 눈으로부터 숨겼다. 그릇 하나만이 들어갈 수 있는 아주 작은 틈새로 식사와 물이 제공되지만 그가 먹고 마시는지는 확인할 수 없다. 그저 울음소리만 난다. 늑대는 벽을 부수고 그를 베어버리고 싶은 충동이 들어 벽 앞에 섰다가, 아무래도 그 벽 너머 보호가 넘쳐 유폐되어 버린 자가 누구였는지 도무지 생각나지 않아 한참을 멍하니 서 있었다. 

그가 누구인지 기억나지 않았다. 그러고 보니 기억나지 않는 이들이 많다. 기억나지 않아서 존재할 수 없는 이들. 여자도 있었고 노인도 있었고 거인도 있었다. 이름은 벼락처럼 기억이 났다가 그 속도와 같이 잊혀졌다. 형씨, 물건 사러 왔어? 그건 누구였더라. 종이처럼 찢겨진 갑옷을 밟아 아직 살아있는 심장에 칼을 꽂으며 생각했다. 나는 다만 불상을 조각할 뿐이지. 그런 사람도 있었다. 다른 사람의 피를 흠뻑 뒤집어 쓰면 문득 생각이 났다. 그래서인지 늑대는 자꾸만 피를 불렀고 사람들은 그 앞에서 분수처럼 빨간 피를 쏟아냈다. 세키로, 넌 세키로다. 호쾌하던 노인의 음성은 별안간 차가워진다. 수라가 되어버렸구나, 세키로. 뒤집어쓴 피가 늑대의 시야를 붉게 만들었다. 늑대는 손으로 눈을 문지르고 다시 앞을 보았다. 착각이었다. 그가 걸어온 모든 길에 핏물이 들었을 뿐, 그의 눈은 멀쩡했다. 살아움직이는 것이라고는 아무것도 없는 거대한 무덤 앞에 앉아 늑대는 잠시 기억을 더듬었다. 

에마를 베었고, 아시나 잇신을 베었고 마침내 의부까지 베어냈을 때 어쩐 일인지 웃음이 났다. 용윤을 탐낸 의부는 어리석다. 천하를 호령하고 지배하는 일은 부질없다. 미련을 가지고 검을 멈추는 순간 그는 죽는 것이다. 멈춰서도 안 되고 돌아봐서도 안 되고 극의는 오직 칼날 위에 있으니, 늑대는 불타는 의수를 가지고 검을 휘둘러 더운 피를 제 몸으로 받아낼 때 비로소 영생을 느꼈다. 정적을 깨고 인간들의 함성이 들렸다. 기세좋게 성의 정문으로 들어선 일개 군단은 제 눈앞에 펼쳐진 형형색색의 갑옷과 형체를 알기 어려운 시체의 산을 보고 공포에 젖은 비명을 질렀다. 수라다! 수라가 있다! 수라를 죽여라! 늑대는 일어나 칼을 휘둘러 피를 튕겨내었다. 정신 나간 기합소리를 들으며 늑대는 하늘을 보았다. 그러고보니 보름은 언제였던가.

아무도 찾아오지 않을 때에서야 늑대는 누웠다. 버려진 건물들은 대부분 불에 타버렸으나 천수각만큼은 볼썽사납게 남아 있었다. 늑대는 흐느낌에서 벗어나지 못하고 유폐된 방 앞, 그 언젠가 에마를 베고 잇신을 베고 의부 올빼미를 베었던 마루에 눕는다. 이곳을 피로 물들였던 자들은 천수각 아래로 내던져 졌고 이미 썩어 문드러진지 오래다. 천수각을 오르내릴 때 건물 끝에 걸린 흰 뼛조각이 누구의 것인지 궁금해하는 것도 그만두었다. 그러나 그곳에는 썩지 않는 것이 있다. 늑대는 그것을 마루 위에 아무렇게나 방치했지만 아무도 가져가지 않고 그것도 어디로 가지 않아서 늘 그곳에 있었다. 

한때 아시나를 호령했던 아시나 겐이치로의 머리는 여전히 높은 곳에서 아시나를 굽어 보았다. 그러나 그뿐, 그는 아무것도 할 수 없다. 다른 사체가 썩어 사라질동안 어째서 그의 머리는 하나도 썩지 않을까 늑대는 긴밤을 이용해 생각해 보았다. 늑대가 죽어도 죽지 않는 용윤의 힘을 얻은 것처럼, 겐이치로는 변약수라는 편법을 사용했다. 그것이 그를 살리진 못했으나 썩게 하지도 않는 모양이었다. 확인하고 싶었지만 아시나 어디에서도 겐이치로의 몸을 찾지 못했다. 전쟁 통에 불에 타버렸을 수도 있지. 늑대는 그 머리를 태워보면 확실히 알 수 있을 것이라고 생각했지만, 이제는 사라져버린 사람들처럼 이 머리도 잊어버릴 것 같아 그냥 두었다.

늑대는 말라붙은 핏자국 위에 누워 겐이치로와 눈을 마주쳤다. 이제 세상천지에 그와 눈을 마주치는 것은 겐이치로의 머리뿐이다. 원래 말수가 적었지만 늑대는 새삼 대화하고 싶어졌다. 겐이치로는 늘 화가 나 있다. 경악과 분노로 일그러진 얼굴을 마주하며 늑대는 말을 걸었다. 그의 목이 몸에 붙어 있을 때에는 대화다운 대화를 해보지 못했다는 것이 생각나기도 했고 근처에 말을 걸만한 것이 그뿐이기도 했다. 

당신의 몸을 찾을 수가 없소, 겐이치로 공. 어쩌면 당신의 몸은 목을 찾아 헤매는지도 모르겠소만. 어쩌면 내가 베어버리고는, 기억하지 못하는지도 모르지. 

늑대는 손을 뻗어 겐이치로의 머리카락 속으로 손을 밀어넣고 잡아당겼다. 그의 이마가 늑대의 이마에 닿았다. 한없이 차갑고 딱딱한 머리였다. 첫 번째 철칙에 따라 주군을 배신하라는 올빼미의 말은 이해하기 어렵지 않았다. 그러나 늑대는 천수각에 나타나 의부의 뒷모습을 볼때 마음 한 구석이 부서졌으며, 에마와 잇신을 벨 때 다시 한 구석이 부서졌다는 것을 알았다. 그러나 그 모든 것보다 올빼미가 틀어쥐고 온 잘린 머리를 보았을 때 늑대는 그 자체로 부스러져 모래알이 되었다. 한 나라를 위해 목숨을 걸고 맞서 싸우는 남자는 적일지라도 존경을 받아 마땅한 면모가 있었다. 아주 짧은 격정이 불처럼 늑대의 안에서 솟구쳐 올랐다 사라졌다. 모래알은 더 이상 부술수가 없습니다, 아버지. 아무것도 남기지 못하겠으나 아무도 파괴할 수 없겠지요. 그래서 올빼미의 등에 칼을 꽂을 때 늑대는 웃었다. 저를 부숴주셔서 감사합니다.

겐이치로는 좋은 대화 상대는 못 되었다. 늑대는 그 굳어진 얼굴을 만지작거리다 그의 입술이 움직인 것을 보았다. 착각인지 아닌지 알 수 없었지만 어쩌면 호흡할 공기가 없어서, 들이마시고 내쉬는 숨이 없어서 말을 못하는 건지도 모른단 생각이 들었다. 그래서 늑대는 겐이치로의 잘린 목에 입술을 데고 후- 불어보았다. 비명이라도 터져나오지 않을까 생각했지만 겐이치로는 침묵했다. 늑대는 굳어버린 겐이치로의 입술에 제 입술을 문대었다. 차가운 입술은 제 목이 잘리는 순간을 직감한 양 잔뜩 짓씹어져 있었기 때문에 입술에 닿는 촉감이 거칠었다. 늑대는 소득없는 행동을 그만두고 소매로 입을 문질러 닦고는 다시 그의 머리를 옆에 세워두었다. 아시나 그 자체였던 남자는 몸이 없더라도 강해 보였다. 

밤은 참으로 어두웠다. 멀리 피어오르는 불길만이 조명이 되었다. 울음소리가 다시금 늑대의 주의를 끈다. 의부를 베던 밤에도 누군가 울지 않았던가. 비명처럼 그대는 수라가 아니라고 울부짖던 여린 목소리가 있었는데. 늑대는 겐이치로를 한참 쳐다본 뒤에야 생각해냈다. 

내가 저 자를 왜 가두었는지 기억났소, 겐이치로 공. 나로부터 숨긴 것이었소. 살아 지옥을 만드는 나로부터. 내가 만들 지옥으로부터 숨긴 것이오.

늑대는 한팔로 겐이치로의 머리를 안고 기다시피 난간을 향해 나아갔다. 불타는 건물과 숲을 내려다보다가 문득 고개를 들었다.

아시나의 밤이여, 어찌하여 달이 뜨지 않는 영원한 밤을 붙잡고 있는가. 

멀리 목 없는 괴수가 걸어다니는 땅과 피를 뒤집어 쓴 채 산 채로 수라가 된 존재에 대한 이야기가 있다.

 

 

\+ 이영도 작가의 ‘눈물을 마시는 새’에 잘린 나가의 목에 숨을 불어넣어 대화하는 장면을 차용했습니다.


End file.
